Paradise
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: A fic set in mid season 2, but with a real different twist then it was shown on the show. Sandy and the boys come home with food, but something is off ... read to find out more. The first chapters will be rather dark, but the story will contain lots Kandy-relationship and Cohen family bounding.
1. Prologue

Hey guys,

I know the O.C. is off tv for a loooong time by now, but I rewatched it and I really know why I liked it so much when it was aired. Especially the relationship between Kirsten and Sandy and the Cohen family as family.

So, I had an idea, about writing something. I won't reveal a lot for now, but the T-rating will probably go up to M the next chapter, only so you are warned. When I will continue this story the first chapters will be really dark, but I will do my very best to make it up to you with little things and surprises later on. I know the title sound quiet happy and fluffy, but when you listen to the song "Paradise" by Royal Wood you will get the mood I had in mind while writing this.

Disclaimer:  
- I own nothing! It all belongs to Josh Schwartz and Fox.

- The title "Paradise" is borrowed by the beautiful song by Royal Wood.

So, I don't know if anyone will read this, but if someone does I would love to read some reviews and feedbacks if you want to read more of the story.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Paradise - Prologue**

Sandy, Seth and Ryan went inside the Cohen's home with take out dinner.

"So, let's hope mom hasn't waited too long already for dinner, because you know how she gets when she's really hungry. She then all grumpy and nooo fun." Seth told his brother and father joking. Ryan laughed. He could imagine a grumpy Seth or Sandy because of no food, but Kirsten. Seth guessed his thoughts. "Hey man, I'm serious here."

Sandy shook his head, since they heard no sound of Kirsten he guessed she was in their bedroom. "Ok fellows, get the table ready, I will get your mom and make sure she's not grumpy."

"Urghh … dad, too much information!" Seth whined, when he and Ryan took off to the kitchen.

Sandy climbed the stairs to his and Kirsten's bedroom. "Honey, we're back and brought food." He heard the shower running. "Oh come on Kirst, you wanted to shower when we talked on the phone earlier, you can't seriously be still in …" But he didn't manage to end the sentence when he opened the bathroom door. The bathroom was a mess, towels were lying all over the floor other articles, which had their places at different shelves were lying all over there floor and then his head turned to the shower. The glass was shattered and she was sitting on the bottom of the shower, hugging herself. He stepped in the shower and turned the water off, it was freezing cold. He knelt down beside his wife, who hadn't moved. "Kirsten, what happened here?" He pulled her close and now saw the bruises and cuts. A really angry one was across her face and she had blood on her wrist. "Kirsten, oh my god." He grabbed a towel for her and wrapped her in it. "Ryan, Seth!" He now screamed loudly, which made Kirsten flinch violently, this was the first real reaction he got. She looked scared like he had never seen her before. Her eyes were staring at nothing in particular. They looked dead. What happened here, he asked himself. He pulled her closer, when he heard their sons enter. "Dad, what …" But just as Sandy before he didn't manage to end his sentence. Ryan was next to Kirsten in a rush. "What happened here Sandy?" He finally managed to say, but before Sandy could answer him, Kirsten's breathing started to become uneasy, because when Ryan and Seth kneeled down, she shifted a bit, and the three men only noticed now the deep wound at her right shoulder, where sat a glass splinter and making her blood a lot by now.

"Call 911." Sandy managed to instruct his boys. He held Kirsten close. "Baby, don't do that to me, please, just don't. This can't happen to us, to you. You're my world Kirsten. Please, the ambulance will be here in a little while, just don't close your eyes." He whispered.

* * *

I would really love to know what you think, so please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

wow, I'm really happy that someone read the beginning and want me to continue. So, I'm quiet inspired this week, so here's the first chapter.

What I forgot to tell you last time: The story is set in season 2, but before all the problems with Rebecca and Carter started.

Hope you will enjoy this part as well. I will put the rating up to M by now, just to be sure, but I hope you will still keep on reading.

Special thanks to: kellypeter, bobbiejod, TeamZade and kandyocbr, who reviewed the first chapter and made me see that Kandy still has a fanbase here, which makes me really happy. :)

Please keep on reviewing (all of you).

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

* * *

**Paradise - Chapter 1**

Short time later the ambulance arrived at the Cohen's and was taking Kirsten and Sandy to the hospital. Ryan was driving the Range Rover with a shocked and frightened Seth sitting next to him. They didn't speak for a while until Seth said "Why did we leave her alone? This wouldn't have happened if someone was there."

Ryan sighed and looked at his brother, he was thinking the same, but he had to try his best to calm Seth down. "Come on Seth, it's nothing anybody could have seen coming. It's not like we're living in Chino or something where things like this happen, it's Newport."

"Yeah, but why her? How could anybody …" Seth didn't manage to finish his thought.

Ryan nodded "I know. Let's go to the hospital and maybe she can answer some of the question when she's a bit better. Seth nodded and they stayed silent for the leftover drive.

Meanwhile Sandy was sitting next to his wife in the ambulance. They managed to stop the heavy bleeding at least for now. He looked at his wife, his beautiful, lovely wife. He hadn't seen her that pale ever before. Why hadn't he been home earlier? Then this wouldn't have happened and what exactly happened. He hadn't looked exactly, but it didn't look like something was stolen or somebody really broke in. When they arrived at the hospital Kirsten was taken to the or immediately.

Sandy, Seth and Ryan could do nothing but wait. After what felt like hours a doctor came out of the or. "Mr Cohen, I'm Dr. Green." Sandy stood up. "How is my wife doing?" The doctor felt a bit uncomfortable, because he saw the two boys sitting next to their father. "May I have a word with you in private?" Sandy looked at him confused, but before he could say anything Ryan stood up, "Come on Seth, let's get some coffee. We're back in a few." Sandy nodded at them and they left. He then looked at the doctor. "So, please tell me, how is my wife doing?"

"She had a glass splinter in her right shoulder, we managed to remove it and stop the bleeding. She will be fine Mr Cohen. Why I wanted to talk to you in private is, because we wanted to know if she was responsive when you found her and can tell us what happened."

Sandy sighed a bit, when he heard that Kirsten was going to be fine. "She was unresponsive when I found her."

The doctor nodded, he hated to do what he was going to do, but he had no choice. "Mr Cohen, we noticed marks on her inner thighs and some other injuries in that area. Since your wife is not responsive you need to decide if you want to have a rape kit done."

Sandy looked at him in shock. He hadn't expected that. His Kirsten, his lovely wife, hurt in the worst way possible. He hated to admit it, but it made sense now, the mess in the bathroom, the shattered shower cabin and that nothing was out of place out of the bathroom or stolen. The doctor looked at him, waiting for an answer, it made him feel sick, but he nodded. Dr. Green simply nodded. "We will do it then, bring her to a room afterwards, so that you and your sons can see her then." Sandy nodded, still feeling like having a nightmare, but this was really happening. What should he tell Seth and Ryan? Sorry, but there's the possibility that your mother was raped. He couldn't tell them this, but he hated to lie to them either. He tried to calm himself down, they had to do the test first and wait for the results, maybe he was worrying over nothing. He shouldn't freak the boys over probably nothing, so he decided to keep it for himself for the moment at least. Shortly after the doctor left, the boys came back with coffee. Ryan handed him a cup of coffee. "Black. Like you like it." Sandy nodded. "Thanks."

"So, what did the doctor tell you?" Seth asked tense.

"They managed to get the splinter out of her shoulder and stop the bleeding. They still have to do some tests, but after that she will be brought to her room and we can see her. She will be fine." Sandy told them, trying not to lie to them exactly, but on the other hand not to give anything away. He saw how Seth and Ryan lost at least a bit of their tension, but Ryan noticed something was off. Sandy looked miserable since they found Kirsten, but now something was really bothering him. He hoped it was only the fact that they needed to do some more test and he couldn't see her now.

Half an hour later a nurse came up to them. "Mr Cohen?" Sandy nodded. "You can see your wife now." The three of them got up and followed her. "She's still asleep, but should wake up soon." She then left them alone.

Seth noticed how small his mother looked. He had never seen her like that. Also she was petit, she was always the strong one, the one that kept all of them together. She was the boss. She was his mother and only now he noticed how less they talked the last time. They sat down next to her bed. Sandy took her hand. Ryan was still standing, looking a bit uncomfortable. This was a family thing. He wasn't really family, was he?! Sandy looked up to him. "Sit down Ryan, you're family too."He told him as if he had read his thought. Ryan nodded and sat down next to Seth.

They were sitting like this for a long time. Ryan and Seth were drifted into sleep. Sandy on the other hand was wide awake. He noticed that Kirsten's fingers, which were lying in his hand, were moving only a bit. "Hey honey" He whispered. She opened her eyes painfully slowly. He smiled at her slightly. "You're safe. Everything will become good again. I'm so glad that you finally woke up." He told her quietly and then leaned in slowly and carefully and kissed her bruised lips as soft as he could.

* * *

Review please. It makes me happy and continue faster. 3


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

you really made my days with all the reviews, I had a really stressful last week and your lovely reviews mean so much to me. So special thanks to an unknown guest, gretss, kellypeter, kandyocbr, Court and mrscohenplease, who reviewed my last chapter.

Keep on reviewing and I hope I'll do my best to keep on being inspired. ;)

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

* * *

**Paradise - Chapter 2**

Kirsten looked up at her husband. Where was she?! She felt a bit lost. She wanted to sit up, but everything hurt. Sandy noticed that she tried to sit up. "Hey, slow done honey, you better lie a bit before you try to sit up. Promise?" She simply nodded. She looked to her left and saw Ryan and Seth sitting there, asleep. She then looked back at Sandy and slowly bits were coming back. She remembered how Sandy turned the shower off and how the cold water stopped purring down at her, how he wrapped her in a towel , how her two sons come to the bathroom not managing to say something and then … hurt, she remembered her shoulder hurt, hell her whole body hurt like hell. Then she remembered everything else, everything that happened before Sandy came to the bathroom. She looked at Sandy again. "Sandy." She finally managed to whisper. He smiled at her and kissed her carefully. "How are you feeling? Do you want me to get the doctor or a nurse?"

"My shoulder hurts."  
"You had a glass splinter there, but they managed to get it out, before you lost too much blood." Sandy explained and Kirsten nodded. Sandy looked at his wife. He had to tell her about the rape kit, but how do you tell your wife this?! Sorry Kirst, but they weren't sure what happened and saw the marks on your inner tights, so they asked me if I wanted to have a rape kit done and I said they should do it. Hope you don't mind … he couldn't say this and ask her if she was raped?! She looked so broken and fragile right now, what would happen if she wasn't and was angry at him for asking, but would be if she was … He finally spoke up. "Babe, what happened between our talk and the boys and me coming home?"

Kirsten looked at him. He knew or suspected at least. She needed some time, before she managed to speak up slowly and quietly. "The boys went out with Summer and Marissa and wanted to meet you at the restaurant later. I … got some work done and then … went to the bathroom to shower … and …" She didn't manage to look at him. How could she tell him?! Sandy carefully lifted her head and looked at her nothing but understanding in his eyes. "What happened then?" Kirsten didn't manage to stop the tears from coming down. "I … tried so hard to … fight him … but he … surprised me and … oh Sandy, he was so much stronger." Sandy pulled his wife closer, he knew this would be hard for both of them. "What did he do?" He could only whisper. "He …" She buried her head deeper at her husband's chest. "I can't …" Sandy tried to sooth her and stroke her hair. "Please Kirsten, you're not alone in this, I'm by your side, always and nothing can change that." Kirsten shook her head. "Sandy, this is just … it's nothing that happens, at least not in Newport." She didn't mange to continue, because her sobbing were becoming heavier. Sandy sighed, it seemed like his nightmare came true. "Dr. Green, who operated you, he asked me if I wanted to have a test done, because they noticed the marks and scratched on your inner tights." He told her as soft as possible. She looked at him. She felt so embarrassed, so ashamed. "Kirsten, is it true?" She didn't mage to look at him, buried her head deeper at his chest, but nodded. Sandy pulled her closer. His wife, his beautiful wife, raped. The thought hurt more than everything and he wasn't there to save her, to keep care, like he promised her. She was alone when it happened. "I'm sorry Kirsten. I know this is hard, but you should tell me what happened at the police so that we can press charges against …" "Sandy please, I can't do this right now …" He nodded. "I know we have to talk about that, but … right now, I can't … it's …" He kissed her softly. "I know it hurts Kirst, but we have to talk about that … soon." She nodded. "Don't tell anyone." "Kirsten…" They both noted that both Seth and Ryan and were shifting. "Sandy, please, you can't tell anybody tell what happened." Sandy sighed, he could have expected that, he hated it, but he could never deny her anything. "But only for now and we have to speak to the police soon. The hospital took the test and they will inform the police, you know that, right?" She nodded and he saw the fear in her eyes, but before he could say anything more Seth and Ryan woke up.

"Mom!" Seth said, when he saw that she was awake. "God, you really scared us!"

Kirsten tried her best to smile at her son. "Sorry honey, I'll try my best not to do that in the future again."  
Seth hugged her carefully. "I love you mom." He told her quietly in the ear. Kirsten smiled he hadn't told her that for what felt like ages. "Love you too." She whispered back.

She then looked at Ryan. "Hey Kirsten, how are you feeling?" He asked her and noticed her weak smile. "Better." But he saw how hard she was trying to hide her hurt and there was something more about that, but he couldn't make it out by now. Kirsten noticed that her two boys were both dancing around the question they both cared most about. "Mom, what happened?" Seth finally asked, when they couldn't take the silence anymore.

Kirsten looked at Sandy, she didn't manage to come up with something for the boys, because she couldn't get the pictures, the thoughts of what really happened out of her head. "Boys, there was an intruder, but your mom didn't manage to tell me everything by now. Let's give her some time to recover and then she can tell us the whole story, alright?!" Seth nodded, he bought it, Ryan nodded as well, but again not too sure and noticed that Sandy knew more then he wanted to share.

"Seth, Ryan, why don't you go home, sleep a bit and then come back with some clothes for your mother?" Sandy suggested. They wanted to protest, when Kirsten told them. "Actually I'm really tired and want some sleep and so should you and I would like to have some of my own clothing, when I wake up." Finally Seth and Ryan nodded. "Fine. Do you come with us dad?"  
"I think I'll stay a bit longer. Go home, sleep a bit. We will see you soon." When the boys had left, Kirsten looked at Sandy. "Thank you."  
"I love you honey, but I hate to lie to them."  
"I know, but … I'm not ready to tell them now. Can you give me some sleep and we will talk afterwards?"  
"Fine, I will find a doctor to look after you, before you go to sleep and then you can sleep, but we really have to talk about it later."  
Kirsten nodded, she knew she had to talk about that, but this was so damn hard, how do you tell your husband that you were raped?

* * *

Pretty please review. 3


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

your lovely reviews really make my day and keep me go on writing and being inspired. I am sooo happy that people still love to read about Kandy/The O.C. even thought the show is off tv for such a long time.

I feel so honoured about your lovely comments and I am really, really happy that you enjoy my story so far.

So special thanks go to kandyocbr, MrMsMingus, Court, kellypeter and mrscohenplease who reviewed my last chapter.

Love Mariella

Diaclaimer: I'm not Josh, so I don't own anything.

* * *

**Paradise - Chapter 3**

Short time after the doctor had left and had Kirsten given some sleeping pills, she went to sleep. The nurse told Sandy that the police would be there in the late afternoon. Sandy had watched Kirsten sleep for some time, before he went to get some coffee. He sat down next to Kirsten again. She looked so peaceful, bruised, but peaceful and beautiful. He dozed off, but it didn't last long, because he was hearing a booming voice down the hall. He was wide awake when he heard it, Caleb Nichol, his father-in-law. He stood up and went outside Kirsten's room, closing the door behind him. "Caleb!" He told him.

"Sandy, finally! What's going on here?" He asked him mad.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Kirsten didn't arrive in the office today, so I called her mobile, your phone at home, your mobile, Seth mobile, I even tried Ryan's mobile, but no one was answering, so I came by your house and found half of the police of Orange County crowded in your house, but you weren't there. When I asked them, they didn't know, but told me to ask at the hospital. So obviously you are fine! Where the hell is my daughter?" Caleb screamed at his son-in-law.

"Caleb, would you please calm down. Kirsten is asleep and when you continue screaming, she will wake up and she needs to rest." Sandy told him defeated.

Caleb watched him. It was so unlike Sandy not to scream back or smart him out. "What happened Sandy?"

"She … someone broke into our house and she was alone at home."

"Did he hurt her?"

"Yes, she …" He knew he had to tell Caleb what happened, but he doubted that telling him would make their relationship any better. He sighed. "She has bruises, some cuts, two broken ribs and they operated a glass splinter out of her shoulder."

Caleb was shocked. Kirsten hurt. No, he didn't really believe that, but Sandy wouldn't tell him something like this, if it wasn't true. "What was stolen?"He finally asked.

"Nothing."  
"But why did he break in then?"  
There was a long silence before Sandy answered him. "Cal, Kirsten was raped."

Caleb felt like something hit him, really hard straight to his face. His Kirsten, this couldn't have happened to her, who would do something like this to her. She was his little girl, always was and always would be. He didn't show off, but she was always the strong one in the family. When she made her mind up, she was doing exactly what she wanted to do. She went to Berkley, against his wishes. She broke up with Jimmy Cooper, against his wishes and she married Sandy Cohen, against his wishes and even his absence from her wedding couldn't stop her. She was the strong one, she was the one, who kept him going after Rose had died. She kept the family together. This couldn't have happened to her, not to his beautiful, strong willed and loving daughter. "Sandy, tell me that this isn't true."

"I wish I could."  
Caleb groaned in anger. "Caleb, really, I know you're angry and it makes me really angry too, but we have to be there for her, she is the hurt one there. Do you get it? If you can't do that, then go, because she doesn't need that right now! I know you don't show it often that you actually have a heart, but right now would be a great time." Sandy was angry at him.

Caleb turned around. "I need to get some air." He walked out of the hospital, Kirsten was at least sleeping, so he should calm himself down.

In the meantime Seth and Ryan arrived at the Cohen's residence. The police was gone by now. They entered the house, it felt a bit strange. They packed a bag for Kirsten. "So, what do we pack?" Ryan asked Seth when they were standing in front of Kirsten's and Sandy's walk-in closet. Seth shrugged. "Dunno."  
"Really helpful Seth." Ryan groaned. In this moment the doorbell was ringing. They went downstairs to get it. Summer and Marissa was standing in front of the door. "Cohen, finally, we thought you died or something. We wanted to go out yesterday, remember, you simply left us waiting!" Summer told him angry while entering. The two girls then watched the boys closely. "Sorry to ask you guys, but you look like crap. What happened?" Marissa asked them.

"We just came from the hospital." Ryan told them. This made the two girls listening. "What?"

"Someone broke in the house yesterday and mom was alone here." Seth told them.

"Oh my gosh" Marissa said. "How is she doing?"

"She isn't looking too good, but she was awake earlier and then went back to sleep. We told her to get some things for her." Ryan told them.

All of them stayed quiet for some time. The two girls were shocked, they both liked Kirsten. She was the super mom and when anyone of them needed help she was there for them. It was horrible that something like that happened to her and that she was in the hospital. Then Summer finally said. "You need some help with the packing?" The two boys nodded and the teenagers went to Kirsten's and Sandy's bedroom to get the packing done.

Back in the hospital Kirsten was fast asleep, but it was an uneasy sleep. She was at home, standing in the kitchen drinking some coffee and looking outside at the pool, who was shone by the afternoon sun. Seth, Ryan, Summer and Marissa were sitting by the pool and having fun about something. Kirsten smiled. She was glad that her boys managed to made things with the girls good again. She wrote down the list for the Thai food and then went outside. "Guys, before you leave. Please take the list for the Thai food with you." Seth and Ryan nodded. "Sure."  
She went inside to her home office to get over some plans again. She sat down, but felt that she couldn't concentrate. When she finally gave it up her mobile was ringing, Sandy, she smiled.

"Hey Sandy."  
"Honey! Hey how are you doing on your free afternoon?"  
"Not really so free afternoon. I tried to get some work done, but that's not really working right now."

"Kirst, you know when you have time off you should relax and not keep on working at home." He told her laughing. His wife always sucked when it came to the concept of "free afternoon".

Kirsten groaned. "It's much easier to relax when you're here!"

Sandy grinned. "The boys still home?"

"No, I think they, Marissa and Summer should be gone by now. Why?"  
"So sad I'm not here. It doesn't happen often that we have the house all to ourselves."

"Yeah, but I overheard them talking that they maybe wanted to go out after dinner."  
"Tempting. So maybe will get some alone time then." He told her in his sexy voice.  
"Hopefully." She told him and couldn't suppress a grin. "Alright, hurry get the Thai food with the boys, I will have a shower and we'll see each other in no time for dinner."  
Sandy groaned. "Why did you tell me this?"  
"What?"

"The shower thing! Now I can't think about anything else but you in the shower!" He whined.

Kirsten laughed. "Yeah and what's the bad thing about that?"

Sandy smiled, he loved to hear his wife laugh. "Just make sure to relax a bit, because tonight will be exhausting."  
"Hmm … love the sound of that." Kirsten smiled. In the background some voices were heard, that called out for Sandy. "Honey, I have to go, but I will keep thinking of you and I am looking forward to tonight. I love you and see you later."

"See you later. Bye." She hung up. The house was silent, when she made her way to the bedroom, she thought that the four teenagers had left already. She entered the bathroom, got naked and went under the shower. She enjoyed the warm water coming down at her. She took her time under the shower and then heard some steps. "Sandy seriously, you wanted to meet with the boys at the Thai restaurant." She said laughing, but when the man entered the bathroom she noticed it wasn't Sandy. "What …" but before she managed to say more she was pressed against the wall unable to move. "Nice view Kirsten, I didn't think I would see that again, but seems like I get lucky today." He started to touch her, where only Sandy was allowed to touch her, but he simply took what he wanted too. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Kirsten was waking up screaming in horror. Sandy had pulled her close. "Are you ok?" Kirsten shook her head. "Nightmare?" Sandy asked her carefully. He had heard her moan and twist around in sleep.

Kirsten nodded and then cuddled closer to him. "I think we have to talk." She finally whispered. Sandy nodded he was afraid of their talk, but he knew they had to talk about that.

* * *

I know the end was kinda hard and I was thinking to write some more about Kirsten's nightmare-experience, but I would love to hear your feedback here, because I'm not sure if this will be a bit too much. So feedback like always is much appreciated and keeps me go on writing much fast. ;) Love 3


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys,

I'm so happy you keep reviewing. Thank you so much for that, because every writer loves reviews, it's what makes us go on writing. Special thanks to kandyocbr, kellypeter and mrscohenplease, who reviewed my last chapter.

This chapter took me a bit longer to write, because I rewrote it at least five times until I liked it, so I'm really nervous about that chapter, because it's quiet important for the continuing of the storyline and because I had so many different ways in my head to write this, but finally it's done and I really hope you will like it and I would love to hear what you think about it.

So, enjoy!

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Paradise - Chapter 4**

After Summer and Marissa helped the boys with packing Kirsten's bag, they said their goodbye's, because they noticed that both of them wanted to go back to the hospital to see Kirsten and promised to come over later. Summer drove Marissa home, because they arrived together.

After some time Marissa spoke up. "I really don't get it."

"What Coop?"

"When we were leaving my dad came to talk to Kirsten about some business plans and we weren't out that long, before you two met up with Sandy to get the Thai food and go home."

"Yeah … that's really strange." Summer told her. She didn't notice that condition until Marissa pointed it out right now. "Maybe your dad saw someone. You should ask him about it."  
Marissa nodded. They had just arrived in front of the mansion, where Marissa lived now with her mom and Caleb. She sighed. Summer looked at her. "I know Coop, what happened to Mrs. C is really bad. What do you think about shopping in the afternoon? We can get her something nice to bring with us, when we go to the hospital." Marissa nodded. "Good idea, Sum. I will call you about the time, alright?"  
"Sure Coop. See you later then." The two girls hugged, Marissa climbed out of the car and entered the mansion. She knew Caleb was at work and she hoped her mom would be out too, because right now, she didn't feel like talking to anybody and especially not her mom, but she wasn't lucky. When she entered she heard her mom "Marissa?" She sighed. "Yeah?"

"Come to the kitchen."  
She sighed again and went to the kitchen. "Hey mom." She told her, when she entered, then her face lit up, when she saw her dad. "Dad, hey!"

Jimmy smiled at his daughter and hugged her. "Hey honey."

Julie rolled her eyes, of course her daughter was more happy to see her dad then her. "Where have you been? I told you to be here for lunch, which we wanted to have together with your father."  
"Yeah, sorry mom, I was busy."  
"Busy with what?"  
"Summer and I helped Seth and Ryan to pack Kirsten's things. I'm pretty sure, they would have forgotten a tooth brush …" Marissa started, but Julie interrupted her. "Why where the boys packing Kirsten's things?" She was confused now.

"Ahmm …" Marissa wasn't sure what to tell her, because actually it wasn't her story to tell, but now both her parents were looking curious at her and she couldn't come up with a good excuse. "She's in hospital."  
Julie starred at her daughter. "What?"

Marissa noticed that her mom looked actually worried. Seemed like she really cared for Kirsten, who would have guessed. "Someone broke in the Cohen's house yesterday and Kirsten was alone in there."

Julie looked shocked. "Oh my gosh, how is she?"

Marissa shrugged her shoulders. "The boys didn't tell too much, but she was awake earlier."

Julie was shocked, why would anybody hurt Kirsten. Kirsten, who was always nice and sweet even when the ones were talking bad behind her back. She was nice to Julie, who gossiped behind her back for years and she was pretty sure Kirsten knew about that. She looked at Jimmy, he didn't show any kind of reaction, which was wired, because Kirsten was his oldest friend, but maybe it was his way to coop with it, because Kirsten hurt and in hospital, that was too bad to believe it. She then looked at Jimmy. "You drive, we're going there now!" She commanded.

Now was the first time Jimmy tried to speak up. "Julie, maybe it's not …"  
"The best idea? We're going there! She's my best friend and stepdaughter and you know her and are friend to her since you are sixteen!" She left no room for argument. She then looked at Marissa. "You want to come along?"  
Marissa shook her head no. "Summer and I wanted to visit her later."  
Julie nodded and she left together with Jimmy. Marissa looked after them, in that chaos she totally forgot to ask her dad about yesterday, but she would, later.

Short time later Julie and Jimmy arrived at the hospital and went to the receptionist. "Kirsten Cohen's room number." Julie ordered the nurse.

The nurse looked up. "I'm sorry, but Mrs. Cohen only wants to see close family right now."  
"Good thing then I'm her stepmother!" Julie told nurse cold.

WTF?! The nurse was wired, because this woman seemed to be in the same age as Kirsten Cohen, but it was Newport, so she didn't think too much about it. "Room 312."

Julie turned around and walked towards the room. When she was half through the lobby she only noticed that Jimmy was not next to her. "Are you coming?"  
"Actually …"  
"Come on, I don't have all day!" She told him pissed and he went up to her and they went to the room. Julie knocked, when Kirsten just wanted to start to tell Sandy everything that happened. She heard the knock and sighed. "Come in."

Julie and Jimmy entered the room. "Oh my gosh Kiki, I was so worried, how are you doing?"

Kirsten smiled at her friend, but then she noticed Jimmy right behind her and her grip on Sandy's hand tightened. "Honey, what's going on?" Sandy asked her quietly. Julie noticed Kirsten's grave face too. Both Julie and Sandy noticed that Kirsten was looking straight at Jimmy. "How can you come here?"

"Kirsten …"

"Go!" She nearly begged and Sandy was worried, when he saw a fear in her eyes that he hadn't seen there before.

"But …"  
Kirsten get a grip on yourself, she told herself. "No! I don't want to hear it! Not now or ever! Out! Out of this room and my life! Go!"

* * *

Review please. It would make me really happy. 3


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

wow, I'm so happy about your reviews for the last chapter. Special thanks goes her to kandyocbr, Court, kellypeter, gretss and mrscohenplease. I am so, so happy you guys reviewed and that noone send me some flames, because seriously, I was a bit afraid of that by making my choices in which directions this story would head.

One little thing: I don't hate Jimmy, he wasn't really my favorite character on the show, but I twisted him a bit for this story and I promise you I will try my best to explain why things happened and why he did it, but you have to keep up with me and my story a bit longer to read it, because this chapter will be most centered around Kirsten and her telling Sandy what happened.

So, I said enough, enjoy the story and I would be happy if you keep continuing to review this story with your lovely comments.

Love Mariella

Discalimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Paradise - Chapter 5**

Kirsten was close to tears while screaming. Sandy held his wife close. What the heck happened between his wife and Jimmy?! He hated it, but they have been friend since forever and now she was screaming and him, but this fear in her eyes was the thing that scared him most. He hadn't seen this before in her face and it freaked him out, because he felt helpless to make it better. What … he looked closer at his wife and she was shaking with anger and fear and then he got it. James Cooper was a dead man. He looked at Jimmy and Jimmy knew Sandy got it. "Run Jimmy, but even when you run as fast and as far as you can, you will pay for this!" Sandy told him dangerously quiet. In this moment Caleb entered the room. "What's going on here?" He demanded to know. Jimmy shifted uncomfortable. "I want to know that too!" Julie told them.

"Out! Everybody out!" Sandy was mad by now. Julie and Caleb looked at him, they had never seen Sandy like this before, but they both knew that it was no use to argue with him right now and left with Jimmy and Kirsten and Sandy were alone. Kirsten was still cuddled close to Sandy's chest. "Tell me that what I'm thinking is not true." Sandy told her quietly. Kirsten sobbed into his chest. "I wish I could." He let her sob, trying to sooth her, but it wasn't working too well, she calmed down after some time and looked up to Sandy and finally found the strength to speak up. Her voice was only a whisper, but he understood every word clear. "I have been raped yesterday. I have been raped by Jimmy Cooper."

Meanwhile Caleb, Julie and Jimmy were outside the room. "I can't believe you let Sandy Cohen kick us out." Julie glared at Caleb.

Caleb glared at Julie, but ignored her. "What was happening in there? My daughter needs rest and not people screaming around."

"Actually she was the one, who started it." Julie told him and then turned to Jimmy. "What was that about?"  
"What do you mean?"

"The moment she saw you, she was freaking out." Julie looked at him curious.

Caleb turned and looked at Jimmy closely, Kirsten and he have been friends for such a long time, he wouldn't do anything to her, would he?! But what happened to make Kirsten freak out so much when she only saw him.

Sandy still held Kirsten close. He was shocked. Shocked about what happened, shocked about her words. "Do you wanna share?" He asked her carefully.

She nodded, but needed some moments before she composed and started talking. "After our phone call I gave up trying to work and went downstairs. The kids were gone already I think, at least I didn't see them, so I went to our bedroom and then in the bathroom to take a shower." She stopped, images were coming to her mind so clear that it scared her. "I got in the shower and then I heard someone. I thought it was you first and … I know it's stupid, you had work left to do and …"  
Sandy pulled her closer. "No, it's not. Sounds like me to come home to see you early and I have to admit you being naked is always a plus." He whispered in her ear.

Tears were streaming down Kirsten's face, but she had to smile at his statement. "Sandy … I can't … this is simply so …"  
"Honey, you did nothing wrong and I know you can do it, you are so strong, you are the one that keeps us all together. I know what happened was terrible, but please Kirsten, we have to talk about it, everything."

Kirsten cuddled closer to his chest, before continuing in a small and broken voice, he never thought she had and it hurt him to hear her talk like that. "He got in the bathroom and I noticed it wasn't you, but he surprised me and grabbed my hands and pushed me against the wall. I tried so bad to fight him, but he was so much stronger and then … he kissed me and oh Sandy, I …"

Sandy caressed her hair and whispered. "That's not your fault honey, not your fault …"

"When he undressed his grip got a bit loser and I tried again, but he grabbed me and the shower cabin shattered when he pushed me in there, he was mad that I tried to get away again and he was saying things …"

"What was he saying?" Sandy asked her quietly, he tried his best not to show is anger, but it became more and more difficult for him. Kirsten shook his head, she couldn't tell him that, but the words were playing over and over in her head. She remembered when he pushed her in the wall again and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I didn't remember you that feisty, but it has been some time right?! Seems like you got some new moves, don't tell me you never thought about that. Sandy doesn't have to know about that love, right or maybe you should tell him to make him to know who really has your heart." Kirsten was shocked, but before she could say anything Jimmy continued. "You never wanted to hurt him Kirsten I get that, but I know you want that too, we're simply made for each other and even Sandy can't fight that." Kirsten shook her head again, she couldn't tell him, not now at least, so she continued. "It hurt so much when he … after he finished he kissed me again and told me that he loved me and left. I couldn't … I tried to … but my legs were feeling so unsteady and I sat there for a while before you came." Sandy pulled her closer. "Kirsten …" But he didn't know what to say. "Can you lay down with me and hold me?" She looked up at him so broken and upset that he felt like his heart would shatter in million pieces. He nodded, laid down next to her and pulled her close. "Everything will brighten up honey, I promise." He whispered and caressed her hair until her tears died down and she was in an uneasy sleep, but at least she was asleep now. Sandy held her for some more time, because he was afraid to let go, but when she started to snore quietly, he knew she was sleeping for now. Good she was asleep for now, because he needed to pay his old friend Jimmy a little visit, but when he wanted to stand up, she grabbed his arm in sleep, so stayed a little bit longer with her.

* * *

Review please.


	7. Author's note

Hey guys,

I'm really so sorry for not updating this story in such a long time. You gave me so much positive reviews for this. I promise you I will continue this story and the next chapter is in progress, but my life had been so crazy the last month, that I got so less time to work on this, but I will try to update this story next week or latest the week after that. I hope even though I stopped writing on this for some time, you still stick with me.

The next update is coming soon. Promise!

Have a nice weekend. All of you.

Love Mariella


	8. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

the long waiting is finally over! I'm again sorry for it and hope you will continue reading.

I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and it was worth the long waiting.

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Paradise - Chapter 6**

Julie, Caleb und Jimmy were still waiting outside Kirsten's patient room, when Seth and Ryan arrived. "How's mom doing?" Seth asked them immediately. All three adults didn't meet the teenager's gaze. "Can we go inside?" Ryan asked them after an uncomfortable silence.

Finally Julie looked up at the two of them. "Maybe it's better for you to wait outside, because she got worked up earlier and your dad is with her now." The two teenagers nodded and sat down. Nobody was saying anything for a long time. "You know, what's really strange?! When did this guy break into our house? I mean she wasn't alone for such a long time. First Ryan, the girls and I were there and when we left Mr. Cooper came over and it wasn't such a long time before we came back with the food …" Seth started to ramble. Caleb looked at his grandson. "What?"

"Just wondering grandpa." Seth took it as his sign to be silent.

"No, what were you just saying?"  
"That mom wasn't alone for such a long time."  
Caleb looked at Jimmy, who didn't manage to return his look. "James …" Caleb told him carefully silent, because now he got it like Sandy got it early. Kirsten was stressed when she saw him, she freaked out, Sandy seemed like he understood what his daughter was so stressed, Sandy understood Kirsten like he never managed to understand her and James Cooper was the last one to be seen at the Cohen's. He jumped up. "You pig, I can't believe you did that!" He screamed at Jimmy and grabbed him at his collar. "Why? She has been your friend since you were in high school! She was nice to you since you moved to New Port, she made you feel welcome and introduced you to all the kids at your school. Tell me what is so obvious is not true! Tell me that you didn't do that to her, that you could never do that to her!" Julie and the boys were on their feeds too, not really knowing what was going on right now, but trying to separated Caleb from Jimmy, but they didn't succeed. Caleb was simply in too much rage and anger, which made him a lot stronger than he already was, "Caleb what …" Julie started.

"Call the police Julie, now!" Caleb ordered. "I would finish it myself, but Kirsten deserves better than that."

"Caleb, you must be …" Jimmy started, but Caleb interrupted him. "Must be what? Mistaken? You are nothing and when I'm done you will have nothing left, no friends, no family, no money, absolutely nothing! Because you are the worst scum. I promise you will curse the day you were born James Cooper!"

In this moment Sandy left the room, he didn't notice Ryan and Seth were there as well his eyes were fixed on Jimmy. "You!" He quickly got over to him and hit him straight in the face. "How could you?! She trusted you, she was your friend and you, you hurt her like that!" Jimmy was lying on the floor with a bleeding nose, but none of the men were trying to help him up. The policed arrived. "What's going on here?" Sandy looked at the officer. "Please take him to jail with you." He told them and pointed at Jimmy. "Sir, we need a reason to take him."  
"He was the one, who broke into my home and hurt MY wife." Sandy told him furious.

Everyone gasped. Ryan and Seth looked at each other confused. "Actually dad …" Seth started, but Sandy silenced him with one look. No one said another word, when the officer brought Jimmy away. After what felt like ages Julie finally spoke up. "Can somebody explain what's going on here, please! Because the boys just told us, they let Jimmy in when they left. So why is he now in prison for braking in your house?"

Sandy wanted to scream at Julie and tell her something like, "Maybe you ask your ex-husband about that.", but she looked so concerned about Kirsten and he remembered what his wife told him the last months, that Julie and she had become closer and she was becoming a really good friend to her and he knew deep down, she wasn't the reason for what happened and he also knew that he wasn't angry at her in particular and that he simply wanted to scream at the whole world, so he took a deep breath and turned to the boys. "Seth, Ryan, why don't you go and see your mom, she was asleep earlier, but she's quite a light sleeper, so maybe you see if she's awake again." The boys, who normally argued with him all the time, only nodded and went inside Kirsten's room. Julie looked serious at Sandy. "So? What's going on here!"

„Julie …" Sandy looked at her, he knew Kirsten wouldn't like it that he told her, but he also knew she needed someone she could talk to except him, so he took another deep breath and said quietly, but steady. "There's nothing missing in our house, but when this guy broke into our house … Kirsten … she was raped." He hated to say it and when he saw Julie's shocked look, he still hoped he would wake up soon, even though he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"What? And you think …"

"It was Jimmy?" Sandy ended her sentence. "No, I don't think so, I hate it, but I know it."

"But how can you …"

"She told me." Sandy told her quietly, which made Julie flinch in horror and Caleb to hit in the wall angry. "How could he …"

"Yeah, how could he, that's the only thing I don't know." Sandy sat down in a chair. Julie looked at him and he looked so much older. He wasn't the goof ball now, who was sarcastic all the time and tried to make Kirsten laughed at some of his silly jokes and who loved it to put his wife as close as possible and kiss her. He looked defeated. The impact of this wasn't only for Kirsten herself, but for the man who loved her most too. She put him carefully in an embrace, but said nothing, because in the moment there were no words to make it any better, no words to make it less horrible, at least no words Julie knew.

Meanwhile Seth and Ryan were by Kirsten's bedside. Her snoring wasn't steady as normal, but irregular and she was tossing around. Short time later she opened her eyes to see her two boys sitting next to her. She had heard some loud voices from outside her room and had the feeling that she had heard Sandy and her dad. Gosh, how she wished that they would come along better, they didn't have to love each other, but some respect would be nice for a change. She felt so lucky when she saw that her two boys were sitting next to her bed. Seth, who she loved his whole life and even though she didn't Ryan know as nearly as long she loved him like her own son. She tried to smile at the two of them as good as possible.

"Hey mom, we brought some of your things … ok, actually we were lost till the girls came around."

KIrsten had to smile at this. When she looked at Ryan, she noticed that he didn't feel like small talk and she could understand him. "So, how are you feeling Kirsten?" He asked her quietly.

"Better, they have given me some pain killers and stitched me up and the doctor told me that there will only be a little scar maybe if it heels good no scar at all." She told him quietly.

Ryan tried his best to smile at her. She was the woman he considered as his mother. She was so much more a mother to him than his own ever was. She cared for him and was always there, but she also wasn't afraid anymore to express her thoughts, when she thought he or Seth were wrong. He knew Seth hated it and always told him that his parents and especially his mom were way to overprotective, but Ryan secretly loved it. Someone cared enough to actually tell him, when he was wrong or stupid, but not only for fun or simply to criticize him, but because they wanted him to become a good man. To see her now in this bed bothered him a lot and even though she told him she was better, he noticed that something was off and he guessed that it had something to do with the fight between Sandy, Caleb and Jimmy outside, but he couldn't put the facts into an order that made sense to him by now. He was pretty sure it had something to do with Jimmy, but he didn't break into their house and why the hell should he hurt Kirsten.

Kirsten looked at Ryan and took his hand. "Everything's alright? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Ryan looked at her and smiled slightly at her. "Everything's fine. So, should we threaten some nurses to get you another pillow or blanket or something else? Seth wouldn't be much help with this, but I think I would manage on my own."

Kirsten couldn't help, but grin. "I guess you're right there, but I'm fine. Thanks. It's good to have the two of you here." She laid her hands in Ryan's and Seth's and smiled at them and Ryan had the feeling that whatever happened, it would be fine, because they were strong as a family. This didn't mean that he wouldn't try to get to know happened, but for now things were brighten up a bit. He had no idea what was about come.

* * *

Pretty please review.


End file.
